Columbian Federation
The Columbian Federation (Hispanion: Federación Colombiana), often referred to as the Federation, is located in South Columbia and is a political, economic, and military union of various South Columbian states. Much like the Pan-Yeuro Union, it is a superstate consisting of various member states with a shared overarching government. It is bordered to the north by the United Commonwealths. The Federation was established in the wake of World War 2 and the subsequent loss of reliable oil and Sakuradite from the USUR. The Federation was formed under Grand Marshall Carlos Carmona, who united the South Columbian states through both political and military means. The Federation's capital is Karakas, in the Republic of Benazura. It is a democratic, military-run federal republic, led by General Diego Almagro and President Ramon Solano. History Background Immediately after World War Two, the nations that would found the Federation were initially on the winning side but received little compensation for their losses and effort in the conflict. When the defeated USUR opted to become isolationist and self-contained, a global energy crisis occurred as cheap Uralian oil and Sakuradite was no longer available, with nations now having to buy high-priced oil from the unstable West Ajian nations and high-priced Sakuradite from Izumo. South Columbia was actually also another oil-rich region, and also had small pockets of Sakuradite. However, the South Columbian nations were constantly at war with guerilla revolutionaries or armed gangs, and wereunable to deal with drug cartels controlling much of the region. Many governments were also corrupted and inefficient. As such, most of the South Columbian nations were unable to tap into there resources effectively. Rise to power In 1830, the three most powerful and stable nations in South Columbia, Benazura, El Cile and Brasillia, all on the northern coast of South Columbia, united to form the Columbian Federation in order to monopolize their own resources and consolidate power over their neighbours, as well as to counter the rising power in north Columbia, the United Libertarian States. These nations were oil-rich, with Brasillia also having some pockets of Sakuradite in its southern regions. Under the leadership of the strongly nationalist General Carlos Carmona, the Federation spead unchecked throughout South Columbia. More South Columbian states were added to the Federation through both diplomatic and military means, eventually seizing control of all of South Columbia and the Central Columbian Islands by 1835. Carmona then began ordering the full extradition of all non-Federation individuals within Federation territory, and the Federation military began taking over the infrastructure of foreign companies and arresting or executing many foreigners. This led to the UCC declaring Carmona a terrorist and attempting to assasinate him with special forces in Shiwasu 1835. When this assassination failed, it started the Federation-ULS War of 1836. First Columbian War In Mutsuki 1836, responding to the UCC's attempted assassination of Carmona, the Federation fired an anti-satellite missile at the UCC's in-contruction Orbital Defense Initiative kinetic strike weapon, destroying it completely. The ULS responded to this by invading and occupying the Central Columbian Islands. Full-scale war immediately erupted between the two powers as the Federation military invaded the southern UCC, ultimately resulting in a stalemate along the Hudson River in the central UCC. The decisive battle of Fort Santa Monica resulted in the withdrawal of UCC forces from the Central Columbian Islands. The Federation troops withdrew from UCC territory shortly after, and a peace treaty was signed. Death of Carmona and Menendez's reforms In Minazuki 1840, Carmona was unexpectedly killed when his villa collapsed due to an engineering fault. A power struggle immediately began between the various national faction within the Federation, threatening to cause the Federation to disband back into the various nation-states. At the same, while the most revolutionaries and organised gangs had been wiped out by the Federation military, drug cartels, pirates and other criminals operating out of the central Amazonas rainforest were still a constant problem for the various states. General Raul Menendez from the Republic of Pinolera, had personally led several raids deep into the treacherous and hazardous Amazonas rainforest to weed out these criminal factions. The main concern regarding Carmona's successor was whether to continue to military leadership of the Federation or opt for a more civilian and democratically elected leadership instead. Menendez was the Federation military's choice for a successive leader, but Menendez himself advocated a civilian leadership. As such, when Menendez took power, he decided to install an elected president to rule alongside the military leader, balancing the system and placating most of the politicians. The first democratically elected President of the Federation was Marcela Acosta. Under Menendez and Acosta, many reforms were enacted, making the Federation system more streamlined and inclusive, as well as allowing for a degree of transparency to minimise corruption. Many economic reforms were also carried out to improve the production of raw materials for domestic and export uses. The Federation military was also restructures to remove many redundant high-ranking and corrupted officers from their positions, improving top-down efficiency and effectiveness in the continuing war against criminal elements. World War Three See also: World War Three In 1847, World War Three began when the Britannian Empire, with UCC support, invaded the United Calpihates in West Ajia for its oil fields, via their colonial areas in South-West Ajia. The Pan-Yeuro Union was also invaded by the Britannian Empire to stop it from supporting the United Caliphates. Izumo and Zhonghua then deployed forces to aid the United Caliphates and drive out the Britannian Empire. The UCC suddenly invaded the Federation in Mutsuki 1848, with aerial and naval support from Britannia. The ULS gained massive amounts of ground in the initial weeks of fighting, reaching Karakas and besieging it in one month and occupying the Central Columbian Islands. At the same time, the Royal Britannian Navy defeated the Federation's naval forces, preventing a naval counterattack and invading Brasillia and Malvanas. The Federation was the last nation to officially join the Ajia-Taiheiyo Alliance. The Zhonghuamin People's Liberation Army launched an invasion of the ULS, allowing the Federation to concentrate on pushing the Britannian Royal Marines off of the southern parts of the Federation. With the naval support of the Imperial Izumo Navy, the Federation was able to drive off the ULS and Britannians completely. Cold War period World War Four Government and politics Foreign relations and military See also: Columbian Federation Military Federated Republics *Pinolera *Brasilla *El Cille *Havana *Benazura *Azteca *Malvanas Geography Economy Demographics Category:Federation